MissingNo's Long List of Pokemon Reviews
(somewhat) short reviews on as many Pokemon as I can cover. Yes, I do plan on covering all of them. 1 - 151 (Kanto) 1. Bulbasaur: I think a monster with a plant on its back was a very creative idea. Great way to start the Pokedex, and great starter to choose. 10/10 2. Ivysaur: A bigger version of Bulbasaur. After getting used to lovable Bulbasaur, what do I say about this? Well, I think this is even better! It shows how the Pokemon will grow, and its appearance shows its strength. 10/10 3. Venusaur: Oh god, Venusaur. I freaking love this guy. You wait for that Bulbasaur's flower to bloom and what do you get? A fully-evolved powerhouse! And talk about if looks could kill. The only thing that bothers me is the absence of spots, but, eh, I'll look over it. 10/10 4. Charmander: At first, I was with every other kid choosing Charmander as their starter. But then, I learned something. This guy looks ugly! I mean, look at that forehead! And the snout looked awkward. However, it does look kind of cool. 7/10 5. Charmeleon: To be honest, I HATED this Pokemon. They got the snout right, but everything else is wrong. What's up with that one... thing sticking out of his head? Why is he so much more red than the others? His claws are even bigger than Charizard! Come on, at least TRY to be consistent! But I'd be lying if I said it didn't look pretty awesome. 5/10 6. Charizard: This is the height of the Charmander evolutionary line. Oh, I agree with everyone, it IS overrated. But... COME ON! When you nail that fierce look with a giant tail and WINGS... I'm guessing everyone chose the Charmander solely for the Charizard. What bothered me, though, was the abnormally long neck and why the wings just came up. I know it's based on a dragon, but it seemed so sudden. 8/10 7. Squirtle: Okay, maybe a blue turtle wasn't as creative as, say, a monsster with a plant on its back. But hey, it looks so cute! And with a defense you can't beat, Squirtle certainly is a good starter. What always bothered me, though, was that Squirtle always stood up. I dunno, it's a turtle, shouldn't it be on its four legs? 9/10 8. Wartortle: It looks awesome. But why the cloud ears and cloud tail? That's all I have to say. 9/10 9. Blastoise: Aw yeah, Blastoise. It's a giant turtle with cannons attached to it's shell. Tell me that's not awesome. TELL ME. Again, fully-evolved powerhouse, possibly up to par with Venusaur. 10/10 10. Caterpie: Ehh... this Pokemon was a pain to my eyes, and its appearance doesn't exactly say "strong". Also, it's just a caterpillar. And what's up with the red thing on its head? 5/10 11. Metapod: I hate this Pokemon. Okay, it was made to resemble a chrysalis. But seriously? If you're making a Pokemon like this, at least give it some helping features that make it at least a bit useful. 3/10 12. Butterfree: I'll admit, I have a bit more love for this Pokemon. It's so cute, and does a great job resembling a butterfly. However, I would've liked to see a better movepool, and an overall less terrible Pokemon. 7/10 13. Weedle: Yup. A bug. It's so cute! How can you hate this thing? Of course, I did think it was a bit odd that this is the "Hairy Bug Pokemon". 10/10 14. Kakuna: If I hate Metapod, I hate Kakuna. Of course, extra points for not looking like a drunk dude crawling on the ground. 5/10 15. Beedrill: AW YEAH! This thing looks freaking awesome! The bee concept was pulled off amazingly, giving it a quick and deadly look. And look at those two drill-shaped arms! Much love for this guy. 10/10 16. Pidgey: I guess it's pretty cool. Pidgey really looks like a fierce bird, the kind you'd find in cockfighting or something. I'll admit, I did plan to recruit it for my Pokemon team. But did it fare well? We'll see. 9/10 17. Pidgeotto: Pidgeotto looks way cooler than Pidgey! I like the colored feathers and the giant wings. I can't see any way to make it any better. 10/10 18. Pidgeot: I'm not a fan of this one. It's a Pidgeotto clone. I liked Pidgeotto, but come on, be a bit more creative! And is it me, or did the feet get smaller? 6/10 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 152 - 251 (Johto) 252 - 386 (Hoenn) 387 - 493 (Sinnoh) 494 - 649 (Unova) Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Pokemon Category:Lists Category:Reviews Category:LONG LIST Category:Some other 7th thing.